Tuer pour ne pas mourir
by Elena Rogue
Summary: "La peur se lit sur tous les visages, l'air sent cette angoisse nauséeuse qui vous tord l'estomac et chaque personne respire la tristesse amère, goût de parfum si délicieux aux yeux du monde éloigné des malheurs". William Artly est sélectionné comme tribut des septante-troisièmes Hunger Games. Venez-y découvrir son aventure !
1. Présentation & prologue

**Hello !**

**J'ai commencé une fiction HG il y a quelques jours, et j'avais envie de la poster ici ! :) J'espère que ça plaira à quelques uns d'entre vous, d'autant plus que c'est ma première fiction sur l'univers des Hunger Games :)**

**Comme toujours, l'univers ne m'appartient pas. Il est a la propriété de Suzanne Collins. Seuls quelques personnages et l'action sont de moi :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

La Moisson commence. Comme les six dernières années auxquelles j'ai gentiment été convié, elle est incroyablement pesante. La peur se lit sur tous les visages, l'air sent cette angoisse nauséeuse qui vous tord l'estomac et chaque personne respire la tristesse amère, goût de parfum si délicieux aux yeux du monde éloigné des malheurs. Les dames d'abord, comme toujours. Le papier est sorti de la coupe, l'attache est arrachée et la tension est à son comble. Clara Foster. Elle est dans la même classe que mon petit frère. C'est injuste. D'autant plus injuste parce qu'elle n'a que douze ans. C'est trop jeune. Une petite tête blonde s'avance timidement dans l'allée centrale. Je vois sa mère tomber en sanglots, retenue de peu par son mari, à qui il reste un semblant de fierté dont il se sert pour masquer son visage ravagé par la peur et la tristesse. Clara se tord les mains et une larme qu'elle s'empresse d'essuyer vient s'écraser au sol. Le silence règne en maître dans le district Sept. Elle est escortée par les Pacificateurs jusqu'à l'estrade qu'elle gravit la tête basse. Vient alors le tour des garçons. Léanor Arday, l'hôtesse à la longue chevelure bouclée bleue, plonge sa main vêtue d'un gant tout aussi bleu dans la coupe en verre, et le papier capable d'offrir une mort certaine est lentement déplié, comme si cette femme approuvait de nous faire attendre dans l'angoisse la plus total. William Artly. C'est moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Snape : le voilà ! :)**

**Foxym : merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Pandora : yep, c'est vrai que le prologue est un peu court :) Voilà la suite, qui est plus longue :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

J'avale difficilement ma salive. A dix-huit ans, mon nom devant à la base être inscrit sept fois, il avait été noté dix-sept fois à cause des tesserae que j'ai pris pour nourrir ma famille. Mon frère est à des rangées derrières moi ; je ne le vois pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère et à mon père… Ils me regardent, inquiets. Je hoche la tête pour leur faire comprendre que ça va. Je ne veux pas paraître faible dès la Moisson. Il y aura d'autres tributs bien plus forts et robustes que moi, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent que je suis une proie facile. Je relève la tête et m'avance vers l'estrade où le frêle corps de Clara tremble de tous ses membres. Première enfant d'une famille de trois, je sais qu'elle aussi a pris des tesserae dès que possible. Léanor Arday me fait signe de monter. Comme le veut la tradition, nous écoutons le Maire et son discours, puis je sers la main de ma partenaire. Elle est si petite comparée à la mienne. Sans parler, je mime à Clara un « ça va aller », qui se veut réconfortant mais qui semble lui remonter un nouveau sanglot au creux de la gorge qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal de dissimuler avec un petit raclement.

Les Pacificateurs nous emmènent dans l'hôtel de justice et nous séparent dans deux pièces différentes. La mienne est vaste et luxueuse, ornée de papier-peint brun clair et d'un sol en plancher de bois. Plusieurs canapés en cuir noir comblent l'espace, accompagnés d'un bureau en acajou, de quelques meubles çà et là et de tableaux accrochés aux mûrs. Je les observe en attendant que quelqu'un entre. Je sais à quoi sert cette pièce ; c'est l'emplacement où presque tous les parents voient leur fille ou leur fils en vie pour la dernière fois. Sauf quelques rares exceptions, aucun enfant n'est revenu sain et sauf de l'arène où se déroulent les Hunger Games. Nous sommes aux septante-troisième Jeux, et en septante-trois ans, nous n'avons connus qu'une poignée de Vainqueurs, dont Johanna Mason et Blight, tous deux présent à la Moisson. Cette année, ils seront les Mentors du district Sept. Johanna est âgée d'à peine un an plus que moi. Elle a gagné les septante-et-unième Hunger Games à dix-sept ans.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur ma mère, mon père et mon frère. Ils me regardent un moment en restant interdit, dans un silence dont chaque autre tribut avant moi a sans doute très bien compris le sens. Aucun parent de notre district ne pense que son enfant puisse remporter les Jeux, même s'il l'espère atrocement.

Ma mère me sert dans ses bras et me murmure des choses que je peine à comprendre tellement sa voix est enrouée. Mon père se contente de poser ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Il n'a jamais été très démonstratif, sentiment que j'ai hérité de lui, d'après mon frère. Roan m'adresse un sourire timide, et pour lui prouver qu'il a tord, je le soulève de terre et le sers contre moi. Je songe alors que ce moment avec ma famille pourrait sûrement le dernier. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup le temps d'y penser, car aux yeux du Capitole, trois minutes sont assez pour se dire au revoir. Ma famille est sortie de la pièce par les Pacificateurs et quelques secondes plus tard, ce sont deux autres personnes qui font leur entrée. Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami et de sa sœur. Ils me disent des choses rassurantes. Avec eux j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà gagné. Ils sont gentils de vouloir m'aider, mais je sais que j'ai peu de chance de m'en sortir en vie. La dernière de mes visites et celle dont je m'attendais le moins ; le dernier des frères de Clara, ma partenaire. Il doit avoir quatre ans, tout au plus. Il s'avance en se tordant les mains. Il traîne avec lui un morceau de chiffon sale qui doit lui servir de peluche, à défaut d'avoir assez d'argent pour pouvoir en acheter une plus convenable.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras faire en sorte que ma sœur gagne ? me demande-t-il tristement.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien n'en sort. Je décide alors de me baisser à sa hauteur au moment où la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur le père de Clara qui agrippe sévèrement la main de son fils et qui le traîne vers la sortie.

\- Je suis désolé, nous ne voulions pas t'importuner, s'excuse-t-il en partant aussi rapidement qu'il est entré.

Je veux lui dire que ça ne fait rien, mais la porte s'est déjà refermée sur elle-même. Je reste figé pendant un moment. La tristesse éternelle de vingt-trois familles est une des conséquences des Hunger Games. Le Capitole nous montre sans cesse la puissance qu'il détient sans oublier de nous rappeler que nous ne possédons rien. Que nous ne sommes que des pions, et que la mort d'enfants n'a pas assez d'importance dans leur humilité pour que ce massacre puisse un jour s'arrêter.

Dans les heures qui suivent, Clara et moi sommes emmenés au train qui nous conduira à la capitale. Nous sommes filmés un moment pour que tout le monde ait le prestige de voir les tributs du district Sept sous leurs moindres recoins, puis nous montons dans un compartiment. L'intérieur est encore plus luxueux que l'hôtel de justice. Il y fait une clarté éblouissante à laquelle une touche de contraste est apportée par les meubles foncés. Léanor Arday nous demande de nous asseoir dans un des canapés. J'y prends place en m'installant près d'une fenêtre. Le train démarre aussitôt, et d'une seconde à l'autre, je peux voir le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Je ressens un pincement au cœur lorsque nous quittons les frontières du district Sept, notre maison. Là où j'ai vécu pendant 18 ans.

Il se dit des choses entre l'hôtesse et les mentors, mais je les écoute à peine, et je pense que Clara fait pareil que moi. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois lisser, plier et déplier frénétiquement un morceau de tissu. Je réagis cependant lorsque j'entends mon prénom. Je lève le regard et rencontre trois paires d'yeux qui nous regardent, Clara et moi. J'esquive un sourire désolé, et me joins à la table à laquelle Johanna, Léanor et Blight sont en train de discuter, visiblement de nous puisqu'ils réclament notre attention.

\- Nous vous disions simplement que nous arriverons au Capitole demain vers quatorze heures, nous dit Blight.

Je hoche la tête mais Clara ne montre pas le moindre signe d'écoute. Personne ne peut lui en vouloir ; elle a douze ans et elle va certainement mourir incessamment sous peu.

Je reste assis à la table ronde, faisait mine de m'intéresser à la conversation qui a divagué vers la mode vestimentaire du Capitole, mais en réalité je suis plutôt dans le même état d'esprit que ma partenaire. Je suis mort de peur. Mort de peur et complètement perdu. Ca fait beaucoup pour une première journée. Moi qui ne voulais pas montrer mes faiblesses, je pense que cette idée s'est bien vite laissée tomber. Qui plus est, je ne sais même pas si les caméras nous expient aussi à l'intérieur du train, auquel cas mes chances d'obtenir des sponsors une fois dans l'arène ont déjà été réduites.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Foxym : héhé, je décrirai William au fur et à mesure pour ne pas en dévoiler de trop dès le début. Un peu de patiente, promis ça viendra :) Clara et William seront conseillés ensemble, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Johanna, c'est mon personnage préféré donc elle sera d'office présente :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le train perd de la vitesse pour finalement s'arrêter dans la gare du Capitole. Comme Blight nous l'avait annoncé, il ne nous a fallu qu'un jour et demi pour l'atteindre. A la fenêtre, je vois défiler des centaines de personnes, venues spécialement pour nous. Toutes portent des vêtements plus folkloriques les uns que les autres. Les couleurs vives se mêlent, les visages sont teintés de blanc, tels des cadavres à qui on aurait ajouté du rouge à lèvre et d'autres touches de maquillage superficielles. Les coupes de cheveux semblent être faites de perruques, comme celle de Léanor. J'avais déjà vu la capitale à l'écran lors des Jeux précédant, mais jamais de mes propres yeux. Pour dire vrai, je trouve ces gens très étranges. Je sais que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à me faire à la ville, même si je n'y resterai que quelques jours.

Nous descendons du train sous l'escorte impénétrable des Pacificateurs. Le bruit et les cris envahissent mes oreilles, la place noire de monde embrume ma vue et si je n'étais pas sûr que chaque personne s'écartait sur notre passage, il aurait été certain que je me serai perdu dans cette immensité. Le district Sept était pour cela bien plus facile. J'y avais mes repères ; un tel arbre par ci par là, une maison en ruine qui indiquait que j'étais sur le bon chemin pour le marché, ou encore le mince ruisseau d'eau à cinq-cents mètres de la maison. Ici, je ne connais rien. Rien ni personne.

Je fais trop vaguement attention au chemin que nous empruntons. Je me contente de suivre l'escorte sans lever les yeux de mes chaussures. Cela doit s'être fait ressentir, car Blight s'approche de moi pour me réprimander.

\- Lève la tête, ces gens sont là pour toi, me murmure-t-il en passant presque inaperçu.

Je lui accorde un regard désolé. Il a raison, si je ne fais pas un effort, ils n'en feront pas non plus. Je me force à sourire et à paraître joyeux. Un jeu de comédie difficile.

Je suis soulagé lorsque nous arrivons dans nos appartements, au septième étage de l'immeuble réservés aux tributs. Il est vraiment très spacieux, ma maison au district était à peine plus grande que la chambre qui m'a été réservée. Je suis ébloui par la vue qui s'offre à moi. De la hauteur où je suis, je peux voir par la baie vitrée une grande partie du Capitole vaquer à ses occupations.

Le repos qui nous a été accordé fut de courte durée, car sitôt installés, on nous envoie dans une salle avec chacun une équipe préparation. Ils doivent nous faire beaux, voilà à quoi ils servent. Parce que les Hunger Games ne peuvent être engagés si les tributs ne sont pas retournés dans tous les sens par les stylistes. Je déteste les stylistes, et je déteste les costumes qu'on attribue chaque année au district Sept. Nous sommes toujours habillés en arbre, et je n'y échapperai pas non plus. Il y a mieux comme habillement.

Je suis entièrement nu devant l'équipe. Je n'ai pas le droit de porter ne serait-ce qu'un caleçon pour couvrir la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter de voir où les personnes qui s'occupent de moi posent leur regard. Etre exposé comme cela me gêne beaucoup. La seule faveur que l'on fait aux tributs masculins est de ne pas leur arracher les poils. C'est peut-être la seule chose dont je suis reconnaissant jusqu'à présent. Ca, et le fait que je puisse totalement manger à ma fin, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis le jour où mon père et moi avions économisé pendant une année entière sur notre maigre salaire de bûcheron afin d'offrir un gâteau d'anniversaire pour les dix ans de mon frère. Je n'avais jamais goûté aux pâtisseries avant ce jour-là. Je ne sais pas si c'était le gâteau qui nous faisait cet effet, mais je me souviens avoir passé la soirée à rire. Ma mère et mon père semblaient enfin totalement heureux, comme si leur misère avait cédé sa place à un sentiment de joie, pour quelques heures au moins. Je n'avais plus devant moi cet homme exténué par son travail, ni cette femme vivant dans la perpétuelle angoisse de savoir si les assiettes de ses deux fils pourraient être remplies le soir venu.

La préparation dure plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Une femme dont j'ignore le nom s'hasarde à couper mes boucles brunes. D'ordinaire, c'est ma mère qui le fait lorsqu'elles deviennent trop longues. Un coup de ciseau par ci par là, sans se préoccuper du dernier cheveu qu'il faut absolument couper si l'on veut avoir l'air un minimum présentable.

On me laisse finalement seul. J'en profite pour enrouler un drap autour de ma taille.

Une nouvelle personne entre dans la pièce. Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. C'est un homme, mais il est difficile de lui donner un âge tellement il y a du maquillage sur son visage. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont plaqués vers l'arrière, découvrant un front avec une unique plissure. La couleur brune orangée de ses lèvres me donne presque un haut-le-cœur, et ses grands yeux gris munis d'immenses cils mais dépourvus de sourcils me regardent d'une façon perçante, comme s'ils pouvaient voir à travers ma serviette, ce qui me remonte une fois de plus le rouge aux joues. Mêmes ses ongles sont manucurés et peints de vernis mauve. Ses vêtements sont aussi étranges que son maquillage. Dans le Sept, nous nous contentons d'un pantalon et d'un simple t-shirt. La mode au Capitole est tout à fait différente. L'homme porte des collants orange fendus sur le côté externe, avec des chaussures fines aux talons mais qui s'élargissent plus la pointe du pied est avancée, et son blouson bleu est truffé de pompons de toutes les couleurs, plus vives et plus laides les unes que les autres. J'espère atrocement ne pas finir dans le même état que mon styliste.

\- Je m'appelle Gellert, se présente-t-il alors en me tendant la main droite.

Je la serre en ayant peur de la casser tellement cet homme semble fragile. Il me dit que je dois sans doute savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici tous les deux. Sûr que je pouvais mal de manquer la classe d'une personne telle que lui. Je m'efforce de lui sourire et il me demande d'enlever « ce drap gênant » qui barre le bas de mon corps. Je m'exécute. Blight m'a demandé de toujours faire ce que l'on me dit, dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Gellert tourne un moment autour de moi, me faisant quelques fois lever les bras, puis me fait comprendre du regard que je peux me recouvrir.

Lorsque je sors du centre de Transformation, Clara est là. Je remarque que ses cheveux autrefois noués sont maintenant brillants et soyeux, et que ses sourcils ont été épilés. Elle m'adresse un faible sourire que je lui rends. C'est encore la seule personne à qui il me plait de sourire. Au moins, elle n'a rien de faux en elle, et elle n'est pas surexcitée par une bande d'adolescents qui vont se battre jusqu'à la mort pour le triomphe de l'un d'entre eux.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Foxym : oui, Gellert est pour le moins étrange, c'est sûr, haha ! Non, justement :) Je ne souhaite pas recréer l'histoire de Katniss avec un garçon, mais bien celle d'un personnage tel que je l'aurais vu dans les Jeux, donc il n'y aura pas de copie de Cinna, héhéhé :) Pour le costume, je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le défilé va commencer dans quelques minutes. Le temps que nos mentors, stylistes et hôtesse nous fassent leurs dernières recommandations. Comme je m'y attendais, Clara et moi nous retrouvons avec un costume d'arbre. Vraiment original. Cependant, je dois avouer que la robe de ma partenaire n'est pas si mal, comparée à celles que l'on a pu voir les années précédentes. Une longue et fine branche posée sur un tissu beige et munie de quelques feuilles est enroulée comme un serpentin autour d'elle, et ses cheveux blonds sont tressés en couronne de fleurs. Moi, je porte un pantalon en écorce de chêne. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable, mais j'ai la chance de ne pas porter tout un tas de matériel de technologie comme les tributs du district Trois. Ce doit être incroyablement lourd. Ma chemise sans manche est faite de grandes feuilles vertes auxquelles Gellert a ajouté quelques brillants pour que je reflète la lumière, et je porte également une couronne de fleurs. Nous sommes tous les deux maquillés et Clara porte même des faux cils pour allonger les siens. Léanor dit que nous avons fière allure, ce à quoi je vois Johanna esquiver un petit sourire. Elle a raison. Nous avons l'air ridicule. La seule consolation que nous avons est de savoir que tous les autres tributs sont dans le même état d'esprit que nous. Il n'y a que les gens du Capitole pour apprécier ce genre d'habillement.

Clara et moi montons dans notre chariot où quatre chevaux d'un blanc éblouissant sont attelés, et nos mentors viennent se placer à côté de nous.

\- N'oubliez pas de sourire et de saluer la foule, nous rappelle Blight.

Encore un jeu de comédie. Je n'ai nullement envie de paraître joyeux devant le pays entier.

\- Moi non plus je n'avais pas envie d'être un pion du Capitole, intervient alors Johanna qui comprend très bien l'expression de mon visage. Mais j'ai joué le jeu, et ça m'a aidé une fois dans l'arène. Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir de ces gens, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux acceptera de vous sauver la vie, et ça c'est une chose non-négligeable.

Elle pose son regard dur sur le mien qui renvoie une image de contrariété, mais qui s'adoucit à mesure que je comprends l'essentialité des sponsors. Personne ne peut survivre sans, et chacun fait ce qu'il faut pour s'attirer le maximum d'aide possible.

Le chariot finit par démarrer, et dès le début de la parade, je m'efforce de suivre les conseils qui nous ont été donnés. Je souris, agite la main, et paraît joyeux. Si c'est ce que l'on attend de moi, pourquoi pas. Clara en fait de même. Nous voyageons pendant une vingtaine de minutes à travers toute la ville afin de permettre aux habitants de nous rencontrer et de poser sur nous leur première impression. Ils ont tellement l'air excités que c'en est déconcertant. Nous finissons au Grand Cirque où le président Snow fait une brève intervention puis nous regagnons le septième étage du centre d'Entraînement.

\- Votre premier jour d'entraînement commence demain, nous déclare Léanor, comme si nous l'avions oublié. Ca va être une journée mouvementée, alors tâchez d'aller dormir tôt. Regarde-toi, Clara, tu as déjà des cernes sous les yeux…

\- Oui, je pense que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite, répond-t-elle sans prêter attention au repas qui borde déjà la table de notre salle à manger.

Elle s'éclipse dans sa chambre avec une Muette pour l'aider à enlever sa robe, sous les yeux quelques peu inquiets de nos mentors. Ils doivent savoir ce que c'est.

Toute l'équipe s'installe à la table et j'y prends place également. Je me sers de salade et d'un morceau de poulet, sous les yeux de Johanna et de Blight qui m'incitent à en prendre plus pour me faire des forces avant les Jeux. Je prends un bout de pain que je tartine de beurre au sel et commence à manger, essayant de m'intéresser à la conversation, qui dévie bientôt vers moi, car Johanna me demande si j'ai déjà tenu une arme de ma vie.

\- Je travaille en tant que bûcheron avec mon père, je me sers d'une hache la moitié de la journée, je réponds, heureux de posséder au moins un atout.

Je sais que dans son édition, elle s'est aussi battue avec une hache. Peut-être pourrait-elle me montrer quelques exercices qui me permettraient de manier l'arme plus souplement, car à la maison je me contente simplement de frapper avec force sur des morceaux de bois pour en faire des petites bûches. J'espère avoir assez le temps d'apprendre lors des entraînements. Trois jours ne me seront peut-être pas suffisants si je veux acquérir assez de connaissances aussi bien au niveau des combats que de la survie.

Nous terminons le repas par un dessert de fruits qui baignent dans un liquide mauve étrange. Ne voyant personne ayant l'air surpris, je tais la question que je voulais poser et je mange ma coupe en silence. Ce n'est pas mauvais, tout compte fait. Peut-être que Clara apprécierait aussi. Son dessert est toujours posé devant sa chaise vide. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne dort pas mais qu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre afin de rester seule. Les gens du Capitole font beaucoup de bruit pour rien, et ça devient épuisant à la fin de la journée. Surtout que ce ne sont pas exactement les moments que nous aurions voulu passer lorsque l'on sait que la fin de notre vie approche.

Le repas achevé, tout le monde part se coucher. J'attrape au passage la coupe de fruit et me dirige vers la chambre de ma partenaire. Je toque, et elle finit par m'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Je lui tends la coupe qu'elle regarde avec curiosité.

\- C'est pour toi… Tu verras, c'est très bon, dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Merci, me répond-t-elle en la prenant dans ses mains.

Nous nous regardons un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es le frère de Roan, pas vrai ? Nous sommes amis, lui et moi. _Etions_, rectifie-t-elle tristement. Il m'a parlé de toi, une fois.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que tu es gentil…

Je souris en détournant la tête alors que le souvenir de ma famille me traverse l'esprit.

\- Bonne nuit, William, dit-elle avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, réponds-je à mon tour en prenant le chemin vers la mienne.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Foxym : olala, j'imagine oui. Les descriptions ne sont pas trop mon truc, du coup j'ai du mal quand je dois décrire quelque chose, hahaha ^^ Je te laisse découvrir pour l'alliance :p **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Après un petit-déjeuner composé en grande partie de céréales, Clara et moi enfilons notre tenue pour l'entrainement ; un long pantalon noir et un simple t-shirt blanc. Enfin quelque chose qui ressemble plus à ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter chez moi.

Pour la première fois, je peux détailler les autres tributs. Comme chaque année, les carrières sont impressionnants ; bien bâtis, mais surtout entraînés. C'est injuste qu'ils aient cet avantage sur les autres parce qu'ils vivent dans des districts plus luxueux. Les autres n'ont pas cette chance car dès qu'ils le peuvent, ils partent travailler pour aider leur famille. J'ai quitté l'école à treize ans pour aider la mienne, et je suis certain que c'est ce qui est arrivé à un bon nombre des autres tributs.

Une femme au nom d'Atala nous explique les différents ateliers présents pour s'entrainer, et nous énumère aussi la liste des choses que nous pouvons ou ne pouvons pas faire. Elle doit y être habituée car elle lâche son monologue d'une voix monotone, presque ennuyée.

Le jette un coup d'œil aux Juges présents en face de nous. Seneca Crane est encore Haut Juge cette année, bien que je pense que son succès soit étroitement lié à sa drôle de barbe et non aux arènes qu'il fait construire. Qu'importe, de toute façon ce n'est pas cela qui m'aidera une fois pris au piège dans les Jeux.

Je décide de commencer par l'atelier des plantes comestibles car il n'y a pas grand monde. Je m'applique à mémoriser chaque détail de chaque plante, à retenir leur couleur, la forme de leurs pétales ou encore leur odeur et de lié à ça l'utilité de la fleur. Certaines sont nourrissantes, d'autres sont médicinales. Pour ce que j'en sais, les deux types sont vraiment importants une fois dans l'arène. C'est quelque chose à ne pas négliger.

Je décide ensuite d'apprendre à faire du feu. Là encore, j'en apprends beaucoup ; brindilles, petit bois, braises puis grand bois. C'est l'étape à respecter si l'on veut avoir quelque chose de correct. Venant du district Sept, le district du bois, je sais que le chêne est un très bon combustible. J'espère pouvoir en trouver pendant les Jeux.

Lorsque l'heure de midi nous oblige à aller manger, je m'assied à une table ronde et commence mon repas seul. Je n'ai aucune idée du nom de la viande qui se trouve dans mon assiette, mais je sais en la goûtant que je n'en ai jamais auparavant. Je reconnais cependant les carottes coupées en rondelles et les pommes de terre recouvertes de persil, qui s'accompagnent d'un verre d'eau fraîche.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? entends-je.

Je lève les yeux et découvre en face de moi Clara, un petit sourire collé au visage.

\- Bien sûr, fais-je.

Elle dépose son plateau pareil au mien et prend place sur la chaise en rotin.

\- Alors ce premier entraînement ? veux-je savoir.

Il est vrai qu'après le petit-déjeuner, nous nous sommes vite séparés pour aller à nos ateliers. J'avais quelques fois jeté des regards furtifs en sa direction, mais elle s'appliquait toujours à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait et ne m'avait pas prêté d'attention.

\- Je me suis entraînée à l'atelier de camouflage une grande partie de la matinée, et j'ai terminé par les plantes comestibles, m'apprend-t-elle entre deux bouchées. Je pense ne pas m'en être sortie trop mal, pour une première en tout cas… Et toi ?

\- J'ai fait l'atelier des plantes aussi, puis celui du feu. Je compte regarder un peu du côté des armes après manger.

\- Et les autres tributs, tu en penses quoi ? Johanna m'a dit qu'on aurait besoin d'alliés.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Les Cinq ont l'air d'être bien… Tu voudrais vraiment faire une alliance avec quelqu'un ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On a bien choisi d'être conseillé ensemble. C'est déjà un peu comme une alliance, non ? fait-elle remarquer.

\- Sûr. On pourra en parler à Johanna et Blight ce soir pour voir vers quels tributs ils nous orienteraient.

Nous continuons notre repas en échangeant sur notre district. Clara m'apprend qu'elle n'habite pas très loin de l'école, près de la vaste étendue d'herbe qui, étrangement, ne possède aucun arbre. Elle me parle aussi de ses deux frères, Samuel et Assan, Assan étant le petit de quatre ans que j'ai vu le jour de la Moisson. Je sais qu'elle est triste quand elle pense à sa famille. Elle a le même regard qu'avait un de mes camarades de classe après avoir perdu sa mère lors d'un rude hiver, celui qui atteste d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher, quelqu'un qu'on aimait mais qu'on ne reverra plus jamais. Clara n'a que douze ans. C'est horrible d'être séparé de sa famille à cet âge-là. C'est horrible à tous les âges, de toute façon. Ca l'est pour moi, en tout cas. Même à dix-huit ans. Je m'accroche au mince espoir que j'ai de revoir mes parents et mon frère, comme chaque autre tribut, et je sais que je vais faire ce que je peux pour les rendre fiers de moi. Si je dois mourir dans cette arène, je voudrais que ce soit d'une façon honorable, afin qu'ils se rappellent que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour leur revenir. C'est sur cette pensée que je retourne aux ateliers.

Je m'approche des armes en les détaillants chacune à leur tour mais en sachant bien que c'est vers une hache que je finirai par me diriger. Si j'ai au moins un atout, ce serait idiot de ne pas l'exploiter. Mon choix s'arrête sur une hache à double tranchant ; un labrys qui alterne les couleurs noire et grise. Je la prends en mains et sa légèreté me surprend. Je pose doucement mon index gauche sur la lame qui se révèle très aiguisée.

Maintenant que je tiens l'arme, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Ici, il n'y a aucun bois sur lequel frapper pour le transformer en bûches. Je décide de m'entraîner sur un des mannequins.

Je prends appuis sur mon pied gauche et respire profondément avant d'asséner mon premier coup. Je devrais être habitué à viser juste, mais je remarque avec incrédulité que ma hache s'est logée dans l'avant-bras du mannequin alors que je souhaitais atteindre son cœur. Déconcerté, je retire mon arme avec force et j'essaye de me reconcentrer. Chose difficile à faire lorsque trois paires d'yeux vous scrutent pour voir si le deuxième coup sera plus fructueux que le premier. Malheureusement, il ne donne rien non plus. Je reste perplexe. L'arme est différente de celle que je me sers en général, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait altérer à ce point mes capacités à la manier. Les yeux curieux se sont détournés, certainement lassés de ne rien voir de bien. Je me reconcentre une troisième fois, énervé. Je coupe des bûches depuis cinq ans, je peux très bien frapper sur un mannequin avec la même aisance. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Je ferme les yeux et me laisse guider par mes sens. Je visualise devant moi l'homme en plastique et l'endroit où je veux frapper ; en plein dans son cœur. Je tiens mon arme à deux mains pour avoir plus de force et lorsque ma concentration est à son paroxysme, j'abats un coup violent. J'ouvre les yeux et souris lorsque je remarque que j'ai enfin réussi à frapper là où je le voulais.

Je continue de m'entraîner pendant presque deux heures, dégoulinant de sueur et épuisé, mais heureux du résultat. Le mannequin sur lequel je m'exerce est en pièce, et j'en profite pour y faire passer ma colère. Celle de n'avoir pas réussi du premier coup, et celle que j'éprouve contre le Capitole depuis que je suis ici. Au moins, ça me calme.

Lorsque je décide enfin d'arrêter, je me dirige vers l'atelier de grimpement. Un long filet épais est accroché du sol au plafond et j'y montre le plus rapidement possible pour ensuite m'élancer sur les échelles de barres horizontales.

Un coup de sifflet nous annonce la fin de la journée d'entraînement. Sans attendre, je gagne un ascenseur pour monter au septième étage. Lorsque les portes sont sur le point de se refermer, un corps svelte se glisse entre elles. Un autre tribut. Nous grimpons les premiers étages sans se parler. Arrivés au troisième, le garçon se tourne vers moi.

\- Impressionnant ton coup de hache !

Je lève les sourcils, déboussolé qu'un autre tribut m'adresse la parole. Jusque-là, il n'y avait que Clara qui l'avait fait.

\- Merci, réponds-je avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Jonas, district Douze, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

J'hésite une seconde, puis me ravise. Ce n'est pas parce que je lui serre la main que quelque chose va changer entre nous.

\- William, district Sept.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre à mon étage. Je dis au revoir au garçon et regagne l'appartement.


End file.
